


Tinged

by krazyanimegirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gay, Hurt Yuuri, I'm so sorry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Protective Viktor, Rape, Romance, Sad, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Vikturi, Vomiting, description of Rape, jealous viktor, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyanimegirl/pseuds/krazyanimegirl
Summary: Viktor's eyes were trained on Yuuri's skin, and not because it looked creamy and enchanting, but because of the ugly colour of blue and purple that tinged it."Yuuri." He whispered quietly. "Did your boyfriend give you that bruise?"Stiffening, Yuuri turned around to look at Viktor, his sparkling, beautiful brown eyes filled with surprise......and fear.





	1. Broken

Yuuri sighed as he entered Japan's airport for the first time in five years. After his major flop at the Grand Prix Final, he decided it was finally time to return home; the idea of leaving behind Detroit and Phichit was quite saddening, but the thought of katsudon brightened him up. And it was time for him to see Yuuko, Nishigori, and the triplets, who had only been cute bundles of joy the last time he had saw them.

Then a shudder ran through Yuuri's body; there was definitely someone here who he didn't want to see. The thought of running into him again was almost unbearable...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Minako, who was screaming something about a fan.

_____________________________________________________________

Dead. He was officially dead. 

The triplets had decided to post a video of him skating Viktor's routine on the internet, where it was spreading like wildfire. It was everywhere: Instagram, Twitter, YouTube, Facebook... there was truly no escape. Checking his messages, there were over thirty, and seven missed calls. Probably from Phichit and Minako, no doubt, but that didn't matter. A cold feeling had washed over Yuuri; if the video was everywhere, that means he must've saw it, and if he saw it then he knew Yuuri was back, and if he knew Yuuri was back...

Then he was coming to see him, and soon.

______________________________________________________________

Oh god, what the hell was happening?

Right out of the blue, in the middle of onsen, had stood Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's idol, announcing that he would be his coach. And if that wasn't enough, after eating katsudon and insulting Yuuri (which didn't even seem to affect him, after all, Viktor was Yuuri;s idol, and any words that came out of his mouth were like a blessing), Viktor now knelt inches away from Yuuri's face, asking questions that just flew over his head because THE Viktor Nikiforov was right there, his hand under Yuuri's chin, the touch as soft as a feather. Feeling a blush spread across his face, Yuuri scrambled backwards, hoping to hit a wall.

But he hit a mound of flesh instead.

Gasping as strong, lean arms wrapped around his waist, Yuuri surpressed a whimper when he felt a head nestle on his shoulder and hot, heavy, breathing on his neck. 

"Yuuri," the man purred. "I missed you."

No no no!!!!!!

"I-it's really good to see you again, J-Jirou." Yuuri stammered out. Help me! he wanted to scream.

"Yuuri." Looking up, Yuuri saw Viktor smiling at him tightly, as though it was painful. "Who's this?" The words sounded fake.

"I'm Jirou!" The man- Jirou exclaimed happily. "Yuuri's boyfriend!"

Yuuri wanted to scream. 

Viktor's face seemed to fall. "Oh. I see."

Tears were swimming in Yuuri's vision. 'Viktor, please help me!' his mind yelled.

"Yuuri, it's been so long since I've seen you. Let's go in the onsen, okay?" Jirou asked cheerfully. But Yuuri could feel his hands tighten around his waist, the action hurting Yuuri. 

"O-f course, J-Jirou." Yuuri muttered. "S-sorry, Viktor. We'll talk in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure." Viktor said, clearly distracted. His eyes were trained on Jirou's face, the usually shimmering blue irises now resembling blocks of ice. He clearly didn't like Jirou.

The idea made the feeling of joy soar through his chest as Yuuri walked away, being lead by Jirou.

As soon as they were in the empty room of the hot springs, Jirou shoved Yuuri up against a wall, examining Yuuri's body with a look of distaste on his face. His hands gripped Yuuri very tightly, causing him to yelp.

"Oh, look at you. Back to being a fatty, huh? Well listen here, little piggy," Jirou leaned in so that his mouth was against Yuuri's ear. "Three weeks. I'm giving you three weeks to lose that body fat and get back into that sexy skater's body, or else-" Yuuri gulped. "You'll regret it." He pulled back, now smiling again. "I have to go to Tokyo, so when I get back," he squeezed Yuuri's ass tightly, "You better be skinny."

____________________________________________

Too long; losing weight took too long. No matter how many meals he skipped, how many miles he ran, Yuuri didn't seem to be losing anything. The first two weeks had sped by, and if he didn't do something, Jirou would do unspeakable things to him. Just like what he did before, until Yuuri escaped to Detroit, hoping that Jirou would forget about him. 

What a stupid thing to think.

But that wasn't the issue right now; the problem was that he wasn't losing weight fast enough.

Standing over the toilet, Yuuri had a solution.

He shoved his fingers down his throat, and soon he was vomiting, the taste foul. But under the gagging, sweating, and tears, he kept telling himself: It's so he won't hurt me, It's so he won't hurt me-

"Yuuri?" That was Viktor's voice.

Crap.

"Y-yeah, Viktor?" Yuuri gasped out, quickly flushing the toilet. Viktor couldn't find out, he couldn't. Adjusting his glasses and washing his hands, Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom, silently praying that Viktor hadn't hurt his retching. That would ruin everything.

"Are you okay? You were in the bathroom for a while." Viktor asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his lips pursed in worry. He hadn't heard him, at least.

"O-oh, I'm fine. I just ate a little too fast." Lie. "But I'm okay now." Lie.

"...okay." Then suddenly Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders, giving him a beaming smile. "You're getting skinnier! To celebrate, go on a walk with me and Makkachin!" It seemed like a lame excuse, after all it felt like to Yuuri he had barely lost anything at all. Maybe it was just him? So he nodded in agreement, and allowed Viktor to drag him and Makkachin out.

Ten minutes later they were examining a ninja house, with Viktor bubbling in excitement. 

"Yuuri, tell me; when did you and Jirou start to date?" Yuuri almost backed away at the suddenness at the question, then started to think. It was so long ago...

"Well, I was sixteen, and he was seventeen. He had an interest in skating as well, so we skated together at the Ice Castle a lot, always showing each other our moves." By which he meant he would babble to Jirou about Viktor and then try to copy his routine, only to fail miserably. "Then, when I was seventeen and he was eighteen, he admitted he had never been in skating, only me. He confessed to me, asked me out, and..." Yuuri's breath hitched, because the only thing that filled his minds were those hands; those roaming hands and the hungry eyes. The harsh kicks that had given him bruises and the tongue that been shoved roughly into his mouth-

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked quietly, his playful tone now serious.

"...and that brings us to today." Yuuri finished weakly. He had to lose more weight. He had to.

_____________________________________________________

Three weeks had passed and Yuuri stared at himself in the mirror, smiling proudly. He had done it; he was back to his previous weight, his chubby stomach now gone and replaced with a flat chest. Normally he'd have more muscles, but lack of food was stopping him.

There was a whistle from the doorframe, and Yuuri froze.

He was supposed to get back tomorrow.

"You look good, my little Yuuri." Jirou said, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist, smiling at the lack of flesh. "Now go to practice. You'll get your reward tonight."

Yuuri would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't wished it was Viktor's arms wrapped around him instead.

Today, Yuuri was introduced to Yuri Plisetsky, the so called "Russian Fairy." Well, Russian Brat suited him more. The teen had yelled, kicked Yuuri, challenged Yuuri, and was now yelling for some food. 

Great.

The three skaters were eating at the table in silence, enjoying the food when Yuuri felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

He had completely forgotten.

"Hey." Jirou said easily, nodding at Viktor and arching an eyebrow at Yuri, before capturing Yuuri in a deep kiss full of tongue and lust.

Yuuri wanted to puke.

Viktor looked like he wanted to make Jirou puke.

Yuri just looked disgusted.

After pulling out of the kiss, Jirou opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a loud squeal from behind him. It was Mari, her eyes shining in excitement at Yuri.

"Mari-nee-san, this is Yuri." Yuuri introduced. 

Mari's eyebrows furrowed, frowning deeply. "That's too confusing. We'll call him Yurio!" She announced, pointing her finger at Yuri- Yurio, a look a triumph on her face.

That caused Viktor to snort and Yurio to start complaining loudly. It was a perfect distraction as Jirou gently tugged on Yuuri's arm, leading him away from the others and to Yuuri's room. 

It was when they were only a few feet away from his bedroom door when Yuuri froze. His posters. Jirou hasn't been in his room yet, having only seen Yuuri leave and enter it. If Jirou saw the posters...

"Wait!" Yuuri cried,, but it was too late. Jirou had thrown his door open, and was now face to face with over a dozen Viktor's. The look on his face was so horrific that Yuuri felt a little sick as laughter bubbled up his throat. But that feeling was short lived when Jirou turned around, pure hatred written across his face. He yanked Yuuri into the room and slammed the door before unleashing.

"What the hell is this?!" Jirou cried. "Why are pictures of that man-" he gestured wildly to the floor. "On your wall?!"

"J-Jirou, I can-"

"Are you leaving me?" He asked dangerously, his voice low. "Are you leaving me for that bastard?!" He pushed Yuuri onto the floor and kicked him in the ribs, again and again, over and over. Quiet sobs spilled out of Yuuri as he put his hands over his head protectively. 'Please make it stop,' he silently begged.

After kicking him repeatedly, Jirou started ripping posters off the walls and tearing them up, muttering his breath. "That damn bastard; trying to steal my Yuuri?" then he reached for the last poster, but Yuuri reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"STOP!" The scream echoed in the room, not loud enough for Viktor to hear but loud enough to shock Jirou.

Then Jirou's hands were on Yuuri's shoulders, squeezing so tightly he'd surely leave bruises. "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." He hissed. "You're mine, Katsuki Yuuri, and I'll do whatever I please." 

Then he ripped the final poster, shoved it, along with the rest, into the garbage, and left Yuuri trembling on the floor, shaking.

_______________________________

Viktor was worried. It had been nearly two hours since Jirou had left, and Yuuri still hadn't came out of his room. Deciding to see what was wrong, Viktor marched down to Yuuri's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again, then decided to slide open the doors and see if he was in there.

Viktor felt his vision go blurry when he saw Yuuri on the floor, curled into a ball, sobbing. Had jirou caused Yuuri to be this sad? Now, his vision was tinted red. Walking over to Yuuri, he lightly tapped his arm, trying to smile. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri nearly jumped a foot in the air, and Viktor would have laughed if it wasn't for the look of despair that was written across the adorable skaters face. Tear tracks were running down his face, and he was hiccupping in between sobs. The sight pulled at Viktor's heart strings. 

"M-me and Jirou g-got into a f-fight." Yuuri weakly explained, sniffling. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Viktor asked tightly, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. That bastard. How dare he make his Yuuri- how dare he make Yuuri cry?

Yuuri shook his head. "I just want to sleep." He shakily got to his feet, and the movement caused his shirt to slip off his shoulder, exposing skin.

Oh, his skin.

Viktor's eyes were trained on Yuuri's skin, and not because it looked creamy and enchanting, but because of the ugly colour of blue and purple that tinged it.

"Yuuri." He whispered quietly. "Did your boyfriend give you that bruise?"

Stiffening, Yuuri turned around to look at Viktor, his sparkling, beautiful brown eyes filled with surprise...

...and fear.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri laughed nervously. "Of course not, Viktor. Did you see how many times I fell during practice?" Then Yuuri crawled onto the bed, but looking at his stiff posture, Viktor's body reacted before his mind, and he was on the bed with Yuuri, wrapping the younger skater into his embrace. At first, he froze up, the began to relax into his touch, and even snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Viktor." Yuuri murmured sleepily.

Viktor began to doze off, but not before reminding himself to look into this Jirou guy a little more.

___________________________________

Time was speeding by too quickly. In a flash, the Hot Springs competition was over and Viktor was staying Hasetsu, and Yuuri found himself giddy in delight.

And Jirou was getting rougher by the day.

Yuuri knew it had something to do with Viktor when Jirou had almost broken his ankle, applying more and more pressure until Yuuri was screaming and begging at the top of his lungs, batting at him.

Then, one night, it got bad. 

It was just Jirou and Yuuri in the onsen, Viktor going to town to drink, when Yuuri quietly asked, "Why do you hate Viktor?"

Big mistake.

A roar of laughter issued from Jirou, and then he grabbed a fistful of Yuuri's hair. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been spending more time with him then me? Maybe because you look at him like he's some kind of god, when that's how you should be looking at me?" He tugged harder. "Maybe because you think I haven't noticed how you SLEEP WITH HIM AT NIGHT?!" Then Yuuri found himself under water, found himself unable to breath, and everything was flashing before his eyes.

'...am I going to die?' Yuuri asked himself. Everything was just so blurry, and his lungs hurt...

Too bad he'll never get to kiss Viktor.

Then air was going back into his lungs and he was gasping. 

"Viktor will never love you." Yuuri looked to see Jirou stepping out of the onsen, giving him a disgusted look. "Who could ever love someone so pathetic and weak like you?" Then he left, leaving Yuuri alone.

Something broke inside of Yuuri; he was right; Viktor would never love him back.

But, as he wiped his eyes, Yuuri knew this: he wouldn't let those words be the last thing someone ever said to him. 

He was in the bathroom, holding his cellphone in his trembling hand. Then, he dialed Viktor's number.

"YUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Viktor shouted when he picked up. Whether he was excited or just drunk was hard to tell. But it didn't matter.

"Viktor." Deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead, my katsudon."

Oh, tears were welling in his eyes. No, no, he wouldn't cry. "Viktor." His voice was shaky. "I love you."

Silence. For a whole minute, there was silence, and Yuuri felt a deep, aching feeling in his heart. "I just wanted to tell you." 

"Yuuri-"

"Goodbye, Viktor." Then, after hanging up, he left the tears fall.

"So..." he mumbled, staring at his phone. "I guess Viktor doesn't love me, huh?" More tears. His entire body was shaking. "You were right, Jirou. You've been right this whole time."

Laying his phone down, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of pills from the sink, unscrewed the top, took a handful, and swallowed.

"Goodbye."

___________________________________________

"Yuuri!" Viktor shouted. "I love you too!" But the phone call had ended, and Viktor swore. He bolted back to the Hot Springs, running down streets, feeling that something was wrong.

His suspicions were confirmed when he threw open Yuuri's bathroom door to find him lying on the ground, pills scattering the floor.

A scream ripped out of his throat.

Soon Mari was behind him, and clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw Yuuri's hand in Viktor's lap, his skin pale and chest barely moving.

"CALL 119!!!' Viktor screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance took what seemed like a thousand years.

It was only ten minutes.

They had to wrench Viktor away as he clung to Yuuri, muttering the same thing under his breath.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." It was as if those words had become his mantra, as if those words could bring Yuuri back from his deathly state. The paramedics ignored him, however, and quickly got Yuuri on a stretcher and whisked him to the hospital, with Viktor and Mari close behind. 

"He...he'll be okay." Mari told Viktor, her attempt at trying to make him feel better almost pathetic. "Yuuri's not weak, he'll be okay...he'll..."

Viktor looked over at Mari and almost flinched at the sight of her wiping tears off her cheeks. In all the excitement, Viktor had forgotten that there were others that loved Yuuri as well. Others who couldn't handle him leaving their world as well, not like this, at least.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "What made you do something like this?"

Of course, the idea of Jirou wasn't even swimming in his head at the moment; he was too focused on wondering if Yuuri will be okay.  
________________________________

"He's going to be okay." The doctor announced.

Viktor almost collapsed into the waiting chairs, and Mari let out a whoop of victory as she pulled Viktor into a hug. Tears were swimming in Viktor's vision at the embrace. His Yuuri was going to be okay.

"We managed to pump his stomach in time." The doctor continued. "It was a close call, but he made it. It also appears he hit his head; he probably slipped after the drugs started to affect his vision and making him dizzy. Don't be surprised if the memory's up to the incident are a little hazy."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Floor 2, room 213."

The two nodded, and started to make their way to the elevator. Then the doctor called out to them. "Wait!"

Mari turned around, cocking her eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I...I know this will be hard to hear, but..."

The pause lasted for a few seconds, stretching on and on, making the room a little more tense.

"Yuuri will have to be put on suicide watch."

Viktor lost his breath for a second and Mari gulped, running her hand through her hair. "W-we understand."

Later it was explained that Yuuri would still be kept in the hospital, and that the visiting hours were still the same, which allowed Mari and Viktor to breathe once again.  
________________________________

A few weeks later, Yuuri was released.

They had pestered him with questions on why he did it, but quickly stopped once they saw how pale he would turn and how his heart monitor would spike. So, they let him be (though Viktor was very reluctant to do so).

Then, Jirou visited.

He had went straight to Yuuri's side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, causing Viktor to bristle in anger. Yuuri had been in the hospital for a week at this time, and he only now decided to visit? Some boyfriend he was. It only made him madder when he requested to be alone, which Viktor only allowed out of spite and his respect for Yuuri. His love for Yuuri.

So, after the suicide watch had passed, Yuuri was released.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Food? Water?" Viktor pestered as he led Yuuri up the stairs, refusing to leave his side.

"Viktor, I'm fine."

"...Katsudon?"

"I'm fine. And if Jirou comes by, tell him I'm asleep, okay?"

Then the door closed, shutting Viktor out. There was a click, signaling it was locked. At first, Viktor was too busy worrying about Yuuri not wanting katsudon, then it hit him.

Jirou.

How Yuuri always looks afraid when he comes by.

Their fight they had a month ago.

The bruises.

Those ugly, horrible bruises, staining Yuuri's precious skin.

Viktor had an angry feeling in his chest as he grabbed his coat off the rack, heading out to try and confront Jirou to see if his suspicions were correct. Half remembering Yuuri mentioning Jirou's favourite part of town was the bar, he headed there immediately.

The sight almost made him puke.

Jirou was there, all right. There and making out with another man, a man who was definitely not Yuuri.

God, this disgusting cheater did not deserve Viktor's precious katsudon.

"Jirou." He was standing behind the said man in a flash, hands trembling in anger. Viktor glared when the man pulled away from his kiss, wiping his lips, a hungry look in his eyes. The guy who he was kissing had a flushed and slightly embarrassed face; it was clear they had never met before. And when Jirou sent him a sharp look, he shuffled away.

"Who the hell was that?" Not the question Viktor wanted to ask, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

Jirou gave Viktor a nasty smirk, licking his lips. "Oh, just another slut looking for a good time. He's good, but Yuuri's kisses are better." Lust was now taking hungers place. "Speaking of Yuuri, he got released today, didn't he?"

Viktor's heart rate sped up; maybe he could lie, and buy Yuuri a few more days of freedom. "N-no. He gets released on Friday." 

Then, to Viktor's surprise, Jirou threw his head back and roared with laughter, his shoulders shaking. "Oh, you crack me up, Viktor. That was a trick question; I know he got released today. But the thing is, you lied." More laughter. "Wow, you really like that little whore, don't you?"

Then Viktor's hand was gripping Jirou's shirt, his eyes dark and his voice low. "Don't ever call Yuuri that again. Ever. You're the whore here; kissing other men while your boyfriend was just in the hospital."

"Don't think I haven't caught you two sleeping together."

That made him lose his grip a little. "But we never did anything; Yuuri never cheated on you!"

"What you did was close enough. Snuggling under the covers, as if you're a couple? Relaxing in the onsen together, as if he's yours? Touching him, holding him, looking at him, like he's your boyfriend, and not mine?" Jirou was smiling again, making his face look even more punchable then ever. "Well, I'm sorry to break it too you, superstar, but Yuuri will never be yours. He's mine."

Something was building inside his chest; it was hot, and was making him shake. "I know about the bruises." These were mere assumptions, mere accusations that could easily be denied. "I've seen the bruises, the cuts, the limps. You're doing all that to him. He hates being with you; no, he just hates you" The words were flying out of Viktor's mouth before he could stop them.

Something dangerous was now sparking in Jirou's eye. "Then why hasn't he left me, huh?" Viktor resisted the urge to smile. Jirou had just admitted it!

Now Viktor wanted to laugh; was this man delusional? "He'd leave you anytime, but the only thing is, he's afraid of you. And he hasn't told anyone about it because of that, and we were all too blind to see it..." How could he had not of noticed? "I was too blind to realize all the horrible things you've done to him, until it was too late. Until now. And I won't ever let you touch him again."

"Is that a challenge?"

Then, before Viktor could blink, he was being punched in the face, the force so strong he stumbled back and crashed into a few tables. A warm, sticky fluid was running out of his nose, and Viktor could only see red when he wiped his hand over his face. Oh, so he wanted to fight?

Soon enough the two men were out on the dark streets of Japan, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Jirou must have trained in karate, or taekwondo, or something, because even though Viktor was a 5 time gold medalist, was fit, and went through rigorous training every day, he was getting his ass handed to him. Then he was lying against the ground, panting, and holding a twisted ankle.

"By the time you get back, He'll be gone." That's the last thing Viktor heard before the darkness took him.

\------------------------

Yuuri was jolted awake at the painful feeling of someone yanking his hair. "Get up, you disgusting slut." Jirou.

Yuuri was now wide awake as he scrambled away from the man, trying to duck away from his reach. No such luck. Jirou's left arm was now around his shoulder, and his right arm...was holding a knife to his throat.

Crap. Tears were springing in his eyes; he was truly going to die this time, and without saying goodbye.

"Now listen here, my Yuuri, You're going to come with me to the car. We are going to walk by your mother, father, and sister, and you aren't going to scream, call out for help, or do anything suspicious. Because if you, I will won't hesitate to kill you, then your family. Nod if you understand." Yuuri nodded his head quickly, and when the knife was pulled away, he let out a breath. 

And so they walked down the hallway, past the onsen, Yuuri's mother and his father. They were almost at the door when Mari came up and asked, with an arched eyebrow: "Where are you two going?"

Jirou gave her a bright smile. "Oh, just for a drive. I thought Yuuri might need some time out of his room. We might stop by somewhere peaceful and talk for a while."

She relaxed. "Well, you two love birds enjoy yourself." Yuuri wanted to scream, wanted to plead, and run away from Jirou, but he knew it was too risky; and where the hell was Viktor?!

They were in the car now, Yuuri getting buckled in by Jirou before he slipped into the drivers seat, smiling. "Love birds, eh?" He traced the knife gently across Yuuri's cheeks. "I used to think that too..."

Those were the only words exchanged for the rest of the trip.

Soon, they were at an old temple, which Yuuri recognized as their old hangout spot. Even Mari would naturally assume they'd go here, so at least they know where to look for him.

"Now, step out of the car, slowly." Following the orders, Yuuri gently eased out of the car. Jirou was by him in a flash, the knife once pressed against his neck. "Now, get on your knees."

Yuuri looked at him in shock. The first time he had heard those words was when-

"That's right, my little Yuuri. I'm going to have a little fun with you one last time before I kill you."

________________________________________________

Viktor had woke to an aching forehead and a women asking him rapid questions in Japanese. 

"I'm fine." He waved her off, and stood up on shaky legs. What had happened? He was fighting with Jirou, had lost, and-

Yuuri.

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

He ran back to the hot springs in record time.

"Mari!" He all but shouted, running at the Katsuki with full force. Sighing, she took her cigarette out of her mouth. "Where's Yuuri?"

"Relax, champ; he's gone out with Jirou somewhere-"

"Where?! Mari, it's important, please!"

"My best guess would be the temple they used to hang out by when they were kids-"

Viktor grabbed the woman's arms tightly, startling her. "You need to drive me there immediately. Your brothers life could be in danger." 

The cigarette fell out of her hand and she squished in under her foot as the two ran to the car; smoking be damned. 

\---------------------

Yuuri whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks as he struggled to wrap his jacket around him; besides that article of clothing he was naked, and Jirou was standing above him, blushing and panting. "Wow, that was amazing."

"Too bad I have to kill you now."

The sharp tip of the blade was pressed against his stomach, making Yuuri gasp. "W-why?"

Jirou smiled, looking almost...sad. "It's because you don't love me back, Yuuri. I love you, but you're..." disgust was now the theme of his features. "You're too smitten with Viktor to love me back. And if I can't have you, no one can."

"STOP!"

Yuuri's head whipped around; it was Viktor and Mari, running at them. Mari's face looked horrified and Viktor..he looked like a ball of pure rage. Smiling, Yuuri reached out to them, they were going to save him-

He was then filled with the unbearable pain of a knife being driven into his stomach.

Jirou's smiled; it was wide and crazy and horrifying as he starts to laugh and cry at the same time. Mari's body crashed into his, knocking him away from her baby brother. Viktor ignored their scuffle completely, only focusing on Yuuri, on the crimson blood spilling from his bruised chest, and Viktor began to cry.

"H-hold on, my katsudon," he whispered, quickly calling an ambulance. When he hung up, Yuuri was staring at him like he was a god, and reached towards his face, fingers outstretched. "V-Viktor..."

"Don't speak."

"I...I don't think...i'm g-g-gonna make it." Yuuri shuddered, the pain slowly going away and numbness taking its place.

"D-don't say that-"

"Viktor, kiss me." Viktor stared at Yuuri in shock. "I-I don't want t-to die without-"

Viktor smashed their lips together without a second thought. 

And it was perfect. It didn't matter that Yuuri's lips were stained with blood, or that Viktor's salty tears dripped on their lips.

"T-thank you, Viktor...."

__________________________

Jirou was never found.

He had punched Mari hard enough to give her a concussion and made his escape. The police were still looking for him, but he probably left the country by now. 

And Yuuri was okay.

Not mentally, and physically there was a long way to go, but he was alive. 

Viktor thanked every god out there every night for that. He thanked them after every kiss, every hug, every little touch they shared.

But at their wedding, Viktor didn't thank anyone but Yuuri. He thanked him for being Yuuri, for nice, sweet, strong, brave. For being there for him, and for being the most beautiful person in his life.

But what he didn't know, that every night, Yuuri thanked him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's done (;-;) thank you too all my readers!!! I love you all.  
> And thanks to anyone here who also checked out Tinted Red! (Your welcome btw I was "nicer" to Yuuri this time)  
> BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU I GOT OVER 150 KUDOS AND 2,800 READS OFF OF ONE CHAPTER?!  
> I can't thank you enough  
> And I hope you enjoyed this story <3  
> Also it may not seem like it but Yuuri is my fav character Lol  
> But I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy guys! Woah...that was a roller-coaster. I'm close to tears after writing that. This is the first part of two, and I hope to publish this or next week! And just incase you wanted something else to read while you're writing, I've also written one other YOI fanfic called: "Tinted Red"
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading it :3
> 
> Edit: IMPORTANT  
> Hey readers! If you ever stumble across this story, I have a tumblr account now! It's krazyanimegirl, and I'll take any Viktuuri one-shot requests! Just hop over to my tumblr page and send me a message or request, and I'll try to write it as quickly as possible!


End file.
